A False Alarm
by Lisse08
Summary: Nowaki breaks up with Hiroki, the reason behind this is…?


**Title: A False Alarm**

**Summary: Nowaki breaks up with Hiroki, the reason behind this is…?? **

**A/N Yes, this is the first story I wrote for my favorite couple, JE! **

**Originally written for a challenge in Aarinfantasy. **

Beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead, his pulse raced. Nowaki's eyes scanned through the words, again and again. They sank into his conscious mind, so very slowly. With a jolt, he reached for the stack of medical books arranged nicely on the shelves. He ran through his fingers, his mind unfocused. As he reached his targeted one, he stopped and pulled it out from between, Nowaki didn't care when the neighbor books followed sliding out from besides, dropping onto the ground.

'Can't be…' he kept reciting the word through his numbed lips.

Hands trembling, he ruffled through the pages. He remembered reading these somewhere here. Where is it? The harder he thought, the faster his heart beat. The book was nearly torn away as those words circled in his mind, slowly enlarging themselves until nothing but they and only they remained. He needed the answer, the confirmation, fast.

At last, he found it.

As his fingers followed the trail of the words, he found himself sinking down into the deep sea.

Xxxx

"What's for dinner today?"

No answer.

Hiroki raised his head from the TV and turned back. Strange, Nowaki is totally strange today. Perhaps it's his works? He knows, being a doctor in practice is hard, especially for a freshman. There were bunch of things and skills to cram into his small head. That's why most of the time, he insisted that he could take over all the house chores, cooking included, and left him for rest. Nowaki refused.

But right now, why is he spacing out like this? He sniffed the air. The strong smell of charcoal welcomed him.

"Nowaki!" He jumped from the sofa and shrieked when he realized what it was. "The stove is burning!!"

"Huh?"

"Fire! You idiot!" Like a mad-man, he pointed at the orange-reddish flame while running towards it.

"Ah! Shit." Nowaki managed to switch off the source in a twice just before the man reached him. Taking the bowl of water, he poured the whole of it into the cooking pan. The sizzling sound followed. They let out breathe of relief when the disaster was finally over.

Without needing to check, Hiroki knew that Nowaki had added in too much alcohol because that was the last step that he saw him doing before all this happened.

"What's wrong with you?" The tone used wasn't that of reprimanding type, but rather a concerning one. Nowaki stared back into the brown sparkling onyx.

"I'm sorry."

"I want an answer, not a 'sorry'." Giving out a signal that he would take over the cooking, Nowaki stepped aside but remained silent.

"What is it?" Hiroki repeated unceremoniously. When the silence stretched on, his instinct began to tell him that something is wrong. Deadly wrong. He put down the chopsticks and craned his head over, the expression was unreadable.

"Nowaki?"

"Hiro-san." The mentioned guy was a little taken aback by the sudden response.

"Y-Yeah?" He swallowed hard.

"I need to tell you something."

An electric shock shot through his body. Hiroki visibly tensed. 'This isn't right. Not right at all.' Nowaki wouldn't normally do this. If he had something to tell, he would state it right away, not create this kind of atmosphere and made him nervous.

"Like I said, what is it?" He traced the tremor in his own voice.

"I…"

_Why aren't you looking into my eyes? _

"I kissed a new colleague of mine."

For a transient moment, no one spoke. Hiroki stared at the man in front of him for a full thirty seconds. The words were never sent to his brain for further interpretation. Those words literally have stolen all his breath away.

"Ha... Ha… could it be that you're drunk?" He joked.

_What is this? _

"Hiro-san, I had never been drunk enough to do things besides myself." Nowaki's eyes were nowhere on him. He searched for signs of joke but failed. The worst thing about it was that, he could no longer able to interpret what was on Nowaki's mind.

"You mean…" Nowaki's face was blurring out before his eyes. "… you did it on purpose?"

He listened for the clock ticking away. Nowaki's silence answered everything.

_Yes._

He looked away, feeling the tears pooling up in his eyes, but he refused to show it to Nowaki. He could feel the sympathetic look on him. It brought tears to his eyes, a feeling of utter loneliness, in a room that used to be full of their sweetest moments.

This is the worst. The person whom he thought least that would do this to him… He never gave a thought that it would be Nowaki who would do this to him. Nowaki suddenly seemed unreachable. Their hearts that used to be so closed, bond by the red string of destiny, now seemed so far apart.

Nowaki had betrayed his trust.

"I guess… I'm moving out next week…"

"Oh…" What else could he say? To ask him not to go but to stay for him?

He turned around just before the tears cascaded down his cheek.

"That's good…" Hiroki joked, suppressing his lips from quivering. "Frankly, I never loved you. It's just a game for us."

"Hiro-san."

_This is ridiculous. _

The depressing hole in his heart was starting to enlarge, hurling him down. A tiny hope that Nowaki would change his mind surfaced in his mind. Compared to a colleague whom he had just met for a day or two, he, whom Nowaki had spent two years together with him, he believed he would still choose him. Perhaps… he would…

"It doesn't matter, I can settle the rental myself. You can move anytime you like." Nowaki had never said a thing. Not a thing to detain him.

_Still not… _

"If you'd excuse me… I have things to do now… good night."Without waiting for reply, he hurried up and rushed for the door of _their _bedroom.

_That's it. You had gotten tired of me._

Closing the door behind him, all hope deserted him, as though the soul disembodied from his body. He sank down to the ground with weakened legs. His face was damped with tears as a flash of lightning went through the starless night sky, the raining droplets followed, tapping musically on the window.

_**I felt so lonely.**_

Xxxx

"What are you doing?" Looking up at his sen-pai, Nowaki looked back down at the bottle of pills he was holding.

"Taking my medication," Nowaki said simply.

"You…?"

"Yes?"

"You believed me?" Moments passed by with silence filled in between them. Nowaki stared in confuse at the man, trying to understand what he was getting at. Until he sat still as a sudden stock of wave washed over him, the slow realization dawn him. He jerked and stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just…" The freshman-doctor was trembling slightly. Surprised, he closed his mouth. "Did something happen?"

"Senpai, this joke went overboard." Nowaki slammed the bottle down the table, making the other cringed.

Nowaki trotted out from the resting longue, leaving the guilt-filled and bewildered man in the room, straight towards his only one. The sun was shining once more in the vast blue sky.

Xxxx

I was the one who once pushed him away. And now, he was the one who rejected me. Under both circumstances, I still loved him mad.

"Kamijou! You have visitor!"

It's hard to give him up so easily.

"I'm busy!"

"It's your boyfriend."

"I have none!" 'EH? Who?'

"What did you say?" Professor Miyagi poked his head into the office.

"What did _you_ say?"

"You heard me."

"No. NO." Hiroki sprang from his chair, looking around for places to hide. 'What is he doing here?'

"I don't want to meet him."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Please let me see him." The brown onyx widened in shock at the familiar voice. The shadow that was easily recognizable was seen through the half-transparent glass.

"Close the door!" Dragging the professor's forearms, he dragged him and squeezed him into the room through the narrow space. His heart skipped beats at the face that he caught a glimpse at.

"Hiro-san!"

"Kamijou, I'm not that thin." Scowling, he looked around his body for the angry reddish scratches that were newly gifted.

"Hiro-san!" The fiery banging on the wooden door startled them.

"What exactly happened?" Miyagi asked as Hiroki landed his eyes on the doorknob that was twisting around, but wasn't opening at all.

"Hiro-san!!"

"Are you sure you want to do this? At least talk to him."

"No." He gave a firm reply, leaving no place for argument.

"Hiro-san! Please listen to me!" The knocking was continued, loud as always.

"Kamijou, I don't know what happened. But I know that if he continues to do this, it would create a commotion in the school. Students would start gathering around, and before long, they would find out that the devil Kamijou's love…"

"He doesn't love me." He interjected. Miyagi didn't respond for awhile. He looked at him, with a profile as shock as if he had just seen a ghost. It was the end for Nowaki and Hiroki? And on top of it, it was Nowaki who was the betrayer? That was unimaginable.

"Hiro-san. It's a mistake. I still love you!"

A frown fell across Hiroki's face. Rage roused. How could he push it off as a mistake?

"A mistaken kiss?" he shouted back. "Nowaki, don't infuriated me further. We are over!"

"It's not like that."

"Like what??" Ignoring the professor, Hiroki argued.

"Now, now, Kamijou." He relaxed. Somehow, he could see where this is leading to, nevertheless, he really didn't like to be stuck in the middle of lover bickering.

"Hiro-san, please open up and let me talk to you."

"NO!"

Miyagi shook his head in defeat. What Kamijou said totally antagonized what he was doing, he could see through that it was his pride that prevented him to succumb to his own heart's desires. Kamijou could be really stubborn at times.

"Hey, kiddo!" Miyagi raised his voice. The couple fall silence as Hiroki let his questioning eyes landed on the elder man. "There's a spare key in the room next to this. Go search for it in the table!"

"IS THERE?!" Hiroki shrieked in shock.

The shadow disappeared from their view almost immediately.

"What are you getting at?!" Panicked, Hiroki gave a quick heated glare at the man and rushed towards the door. He must get out of here before Nowaki got back with the key.

"Just be truthful to yourself, dear!" Miyagi's voice followed him as he closed the door.

"Damn him." He cursed under his breath. As Hiroki raised his head, he found himself being stared at like a panda in the zoo by students standing in a circle around him. He felt hot all of a sudden, his face on fire.

CRAP!

"Sensei…"

"NO! No!"

Whisperings started spreading across the circle. Hiroki, having nowhere to run, scurried into the nearest room he could reach in seconds. The door closed abruptly behind him. The voices were cut off at the same time. Crap! CRAP! This is definitely going to create uproar in the campus. He was doomed.

"Hiro-san!"

Triple CRAP! He had forgotten _this_ is the very room Miyagi had referred Nowaki to.

He can't run out to face the students, he can't stay put in here to face this Nowaki. Nowaki… His racing heart calmed down as the memory of last night invaded his numbed mind.

Why did you do this to me…?

"It's a mistake." He covered his ears. He had had enough. The reason why he didn't want to see him again, was because the tears haven't finished flowing. He jerked as a cold hand embraced his body, his nose picking up Nowaki's smell, squeezing his whole self into the hug. The ironic warmth sent a twitch to his heart. He could feel the salty liquid making their appearance once more.

"Don't pity me, Nowaki. If you're going to give up on me, please don't give me hope." The voice dropped to a whisper.

"Senpai showed me a false diagnosis." Nowaki squeezed the shaking body tighter, offering comfort. "I thought I was having cancer. That's why I…"

"Liar." Hiroki hiccoughed. The strange relief flowed through his blood, his guts twisted in such a strange way. Happiness, relief, disbelief, he couldn't tell. Only tears and Nowaki's broad shoulder that he was laying on were seen through his blurring view.

"I am not lying."

More tears spilled. He could finally identify them as Nowaki raised his head and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

"Nowaki…hmm…" How he missed this. Nowaki, whom he thought that he could never possess, muffled all his audible voices. Harsh kisses were forced into his mouth, making him gagged on his own saliva. He tried to push the man away, wanting him to stop, but his body was burning with fire, desiring for the others. His knees weakened. All strength left him, he slumped down onto the floor, Nowaki on top of him. Pinning his arms up over his head, Nowaki continued to force his tongue into Hiroki's while Hiroki struggled beneath to keep up with his speed. His head was spinning around, even the clicking of the clock was faint in his ears. He shuddered as Nowaki traced down his neck, his skilful hand searching curiously on his bared skin. Wait a minute, bared, since when Nowaki had taken off his clothes? He couldn't think further and jerked when he felt himself being grabbed.

"Ahhh…" The fire was building up around his groin. Nowaki's hand was stroking him, the other one reaching behind his back. He closed his eyes, the cold hand coming into contact with his heated skin, going south and south, finding the entrance. He snapped his head to the side, shutting his eyes tight when the pleasure was slowly breaking him down. He shivered.

"Nowaki… No… Ahh!" He gasped and dug his nails into Nowaki's shoulder, clinging onto him. He didn't listen to him, of course as Nowaki penetrated him, tears seeped from his eyes.

"Hiro-san." He let go, finding a very flushed Hiroki on the ground, as cute as ever.

"I'm sorry to make you cry."

They were tears of joy.

Xxxx

Hiroki Kamijou stared aghast at the news on the school's board.

"Kamijou sensei is here."

Within seconds, all the kids scrambled away from him. The ground was cleared.

Ahead him, he saw Misaki Takahashi walked into the hall. Misaki stopped at his trace, sensing the killing aura on him.

"Takahashi. Where is Shinobu Takatsuki?" All news that was updated on this board was from that dean's brat, the reporter of this school!

"Eh?" Misaki backed off, catching the idea what was going on. He was not pleased to be blame by what he didn't do. "It wasn't my idea." He clenched his fist tighter until the nails were digging into his skin. Not that he cared about the pain now, it was his pride that was being challenged at the moment. He couldn't believe it was him being targeted. Shouldn't Professor Miyagi teach his brat how to behave more like an adult? He felt his fists shaking with anger. Misaki intended to turn, to take a look at what photo had Shinobu taken this time when Professor Kamijou barked.

"Don't you have class to attend?!"

"Yes, sir!" Misaki mastered up his strength and pivoted before more anger could be burst on him. When Misaki had run out from his sight, Hiroki dropped his head.

Perhaps he should consider withdrawal from M university.

Under the headline of the big "Kamijou the devil, the delirium** UKE**!", was a photo of him lying on the ground, with Nowaki's body pressed closely against his. Their faces weren't recognizable because they were practically glued together. It wasn't any damn clock! 

He stretched out his hands and began tearing off the papers from the board, his mind began making up the 'to-kill' list. He pants in defeated as everything returned to the set point. Nowaki is the one at fault for doing that, everything, to him. He grunted.

Nowaki Kusama is top on the list before Shinobu!


End file.
